


Wherever You Will Go

by sunflowersandsins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a The Calling song, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Curses, Determined Peter Pan | Malcolm, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ouch, Peter Pan | Malcolm is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Parent, Protective Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Sad Peter Pan | Malcolm, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Wherever You Will Go Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsins/pseuds/sunflowersandsins
Summary: As much as it pained him, Peter Pan really couldn't go wherever you went. They took you away from him - they stole you. And now you're in a place where he cannot reach you: Storybrooke.
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/You, peter pan | Malcolm/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [read this on tumblr!](https://sunflowersandsins.tumblr.com/post/617453228861374465/wherever-you-will-go-peter-pan)

And just like that Peter Pan was alone.

What his shadow had told him was detrimental. How had they been able to be took from him? Especially this easily—and, the thought rattled his bones to their deepest core but, permanently?

A curse had hit the Enchanted Forest and covered it in a sea of deep purple fog. His shadow had searched the land high and low: searching for anyone, and anything, that might entail what had happened to the land.

There was no sign of Y/n, either.

Nor were there any survivors.

Peter dismissed his shadow: he needed time to think. For the first time in a _very_ long time, he truly felt alone. When he recruited the Lost Boys, they filled that hole. But the stitches were starting to loosen; the pain was starting to seep back in and he hated it.

Sitting on a bench, you watched the sea. It was wilder than usual today: the turmoil of the waves emitted a cold radiance that battered you thoroughly. You zipped your jacket closed; you turned to look at Henry who was adjusting his striped scarf.

“Wait, so who do you think I am again?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to you.

“You’re a knight who served under Prince Charming and Snow White. You’re also the true love of Peter Pan.”

Inwardly, you rolled your eyes. “Hmm. I suppose we’ll see about that--want to go to Granny’s so we can warm up?”

Henry jumped off the rustic bench excitedly. “Yeah!”

You smiled. “Come on then, kiddo.”

Peter Pan was sitting in his tree house. He had caught himself doing it more recently. It helped to clear his mind, something which grew more difficult when his mind was only on one thing.

You.

He missed the way your eyes sparkled underneath the moon’s light and the way they used to look at him with such fire. A fire that he was very intrigued by when you first met, like a moth to a flame, naturally.

He glanced down to the forest’s floor where his Lost Boys were sitting around the fire eating super. He yearned to see that grin of yours when a celebration was in place: dancing around the fire, yelling and shouting without a care in the world, and that genuine happiness that would never leave your face the entire night.

“Shadow!”

It appeared and waited for his command.

“Find Y/n,” Peter spoke, still focusing on the fire as resurfacing memories danced around in his mind. “Watch over them, protect them,” He turned to face his shadow. “But do not make yourself known.”

His shadow nodded subtly, and off it went into the night sky; leaving Neverland and into an unknown place it had never been before on Earth, Storybrooke.

But don’t you know? Peter Pan never fails; and he sure as Hell wasn’t going to fail getting you back to him.


End file.
